Task Force S: First Mission
by Jake7901
Summary: A new government task force is formed consisting of the ladies of Gotham, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Selina Kyle and Batgirl. They are being sent out on a mission to see if they will be able to work together and make a team capable enough to take on government missions too dangerous for anyone else


Poison Ivy slowly opened her eyes. She was strapped to a chair in a small room.

"Where am I?" Ivy asked.

"You've been selected so serve on a special task force" a voice said.

"I have NO interest in the Suicide Squad" Ivy said "I'm not even a prisoner."

"This is not Task Force X" the voice said "we are assembling a team to go after a drug operation. Everyone we have selected has a reason to fight."

"Oh yeah" Ivy said "what's mine?"

"They are constantly slashing and burning vegetation and forests to expend their operation."

"Fine, I'm in" Ivy said "am I going in alone?"

"No" the voice said "we have three other operatives who will meet you in the field."

"How am I going to get there?" Ivy asked.

Suddenly she was hit in the head and everything went black. Ivy's eyes opened and she found herself falling to earth. She gasped, suddenly a parachute opened and she began floating down. The parachute got caught on a tree branch as she landed. Ivy had the tree branch lower her to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she heard a clicking sound and turned around to see a man with an AK47 pointed at her head. Suddenly a hand clamped over the man's mouth from behind and the point of a knife came out of the front of his throat, causing blood to splatter on Ivy. She closed her eyes and began to wipe the blood off of her face. She heard the body fall.

"Fancy meetin' you here" a familiar voice said in a New York accent.

"Harley?" Ivy asked.

She opened her eyes, revealing Harley Quinn smiling at her holding a bloody KABAR knife wearing a black and red tee shirt, tight black jeans and combat boots with her hair in pigtails.

"So you're one a' the three people I'm supposed to be workin' with" Harley said "weird. They attack our house, drag us away, lock us in separate rooms and we end up workin' together."

"Why are you here?" Ivy asked.

"They use child labor" Harley said "you know I got a soft spot for kids."

Harley wiped the blood off of the knife on the man's shirt and put it in her boot.

She picked up his AK and said "let's go find the othahs, what do ya say?"

"Sounds good" Ivy said.

Harley began walking through the brush with Ivy close behind.

"Wait" Ivy said.

Harley stopped and asked "what's up?"

Ivy put her hand on a tree and said "there is someone hiding in a tree in front of us, that one."

She pointed at a tree. Harley pointed the AK at the top of the tree and slowly approached. A person jumped out of the tree and grabbed the rifle, landing on Harley. Harley fell on her back, put her foot in the person's stomach and flipped them over her. Harley jumped to her feet, pulled the KABAR out of her boot and got ready as the other person stood up. Suddenly vines grabbed mystery person and lifted them into the air.

"Enough" Ivy said.

"Ivy?" the person asked.

"Kitty?" Harley asked.

"Harley?" Selina asked.

Ivy lowered Selina to the ground. Selina walked over in her leather catsuit and asked "you guys too, huh?"

"Yeah" Harley said "how'd they get ya here?"

"They're killing jaguars, supposedly to protect workers" Selina said.

Someone walked up to them and said "I'm working with you three?"

"Batgirl?" Ivy said.

"Yes" she said as she approached in her normal costume "here are your ear pieces and communicators."

Harley, Ivy and Selina took the ear pieces and put them in.

"Testing" the voice said.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked.

"Call me Alpha" the voice said "we have your tracking beacons on radar, there is a supply drop three hundred yards north of you."

"OK" Selina said "but, why did you want the four of us anyway?"

"You are the perfect team for this operation" Alpha said "Batgirl is highly trained in martial arts and hand to hand combat and her utility belt could prove very useful. Catwoman is a master of stealth and safe cracking. Harley Quinn is very skilled with firearms and melee weapons such as knives, bats and sledge hammers or mallets. And Poison Ivy is your secret weapon with her ability to communicate with and control plants. Now, you will find all necessary equipment at the supply drop. Get moving! out."

"Well, let's go" Ivy said.

Harley nodded and followed, Selina followed looking around. Batgirl sighed and followed. They found a large crate with a parachute attached. Harley pulled the KABAR out of her boot and pried it open. She put the knife back and pulled the lid off. There were several large cloth bags with their names on them. Harley opened the bag with her name on it and found her .357 revolver, a baseball bat and an M21 sniper rifle with a silencer. Catwoman's bag had her diamond tip clawed gloves, a whip and three bolas. Batgirl's had her utility belt. Poison Ivy's had a case full of her seeds and pollens.

"So they broke into our houses, kidnapped us and went through our stuff?" Harley asked.

"We can be mad about that later" Selina said "right now, we have work to do."

"Ok" Harley said "but where do we go?"

"The main operating location is seven hundred yards to the northeast" Alpha said in the earpiece.

"Can ya hear everything we say?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Alpha said "push the button on your earpiece and you can communicate with each other as well."

"Let's get this over with" Batgirl said "I'll be watching you three. I don't trust you."

"Ya might wanna learn to trust us if we're gonna be watchin' each other's backs" Harley said "lead the way."

Batgirl sighed and began walking with the others in tow. When they reached the edge of the forest near the compound. Harley laid down and readied the rifle.

"Ya got binoculars in your belt?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Batgirl said.

"Pull 'em out and call targets" Harley said "we need to drop the guards without them seeing any bodies."

"I am not going to help you kill anyone" Batgirl said.

"Then give me the binoculars" Selina said.

Batgirl took them out and handed them to Selina and said "just so you know, I don't like this plan."

"Ya got a better one?" Harley asked.

Batgirl thought and said "yes."

"One that won't get at least one of us killed?" Ivy asked.

"Well" Batgirl said "there is a chance that-"

"Just let Harley shoot them" Selina said. She started looking the compound over with the binoculars and said "I see six targets outside. First is on the roof at eleven o'clock, sniper."

Harley aimed and said "I've got 'im, just say when."

"Now" Selina said.

Harley fired, killing the sniper.

"Good shot" Selina said "next target is by the trucks, nine o'clock."

Harley aimed and said "got him."

"Wait for my word" Selina said "there's another one walking away from them, let them get some distance."

Selina waited a few seconds and said "take 'em."

Harley fired, killing him.

"Nice" Selina said "one o'clock two targets talking, you might be able to get them both in one shot, whenever you're ready."

Harley aimed and fired, the bullet hit the first one, passed through and hit the second killing both of them.

"Great shot" Selina said "two more, first one by a shed. Three o'clock."

Harley aimed and said "on him."

"Fire" Selina said.

Harley fired, killing him.

"Last one" Selina said "corner of the building about nine-thirty. Fire when ready."

Harley aimed and fired, killing him.

"Looks like we're all clear" Selina said.

"Great work, both of you" Ivy said "now we need to move in. Selina, move into position to take the side door. Batgirl, find a place you can zip line from straight to the side door to enter with Selina. I'll move around the front with Harley and provide a distraction."

"No" Batgirl said "nobody put you in charge. I was made team leader. Here's what's going to happen: Catwoman, sneak to the side door. Ivy take the front door and I'll take the back door, we'll all attack together and surprise them. Harley will stay here to provide sniper cover."

"I like Red's plan bettah" Harley said "stayin' in pairs is much safer than splitting up and a distraction would let you and Selina get in a lot easier."

"No" Batgirl said "we'll do it my way."

"Batgirl is the team leader on this mission" Alpha said "you _will_ listen to her. Move in and disable the compound and gather any intel you can."

"Fine" Ivy said.

"You guys be careful" Harley said.

Selina, Ivy and Batgirl began to move into position while Harley kept an eye on things through her scope. Batgirl found a hidden position and waited.

"Let the villains cause a little commotion then move in" she thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard AK fire on the hill where Harley was positioned.

Batgirl pushed the button on the earpiece and said "Harley, what's going on up there?..Harley answer me!"

She heard several people talking in a language she didn't understand. She pulled a translator out of her utility belt and held the earpiece next to it. The translator began repeating what they said in English.

"Do not kill her, the boss wants her alive."

"She killed nine of our men."

"I don't care, the boss wants her alive."

"She has something in her ear."

Harley's earpiece was cut off.

"I'm going back for Harley" Ivy said in the earpiece.

"No" Alpha said "she knew the risk. Continue with the mission, you can attempt to rescue her afterwards."

"Ivy?" Batgirl said.

She heard the language again and turned on the translator and heard "do not touch her, she is poisonous!"

"Get the headband on her now! It will block her communication with plants."

"Got it, she is powerless."

Ivy's communicator shut off.

"Catwoman, get out of there" Batgirl said "Catwoman?"

A voice came on Selina's communicator and said "we have captured your team Barbra Gordon, yes we know who you are. We know these people are your enemies. Come inside and we shall talk and you will not be harmed. If you refuse we will find you and deal with you."

"Ok" Batgirl said "I'm coming in."

She slowly walked into the compound. Ivy was tied to a chair with a strange looking device on her head around her temples. Selina was against the wall with her arms chained to the wall above her. Two men dragged Harley in. Each of them was holding one of her arms.

Harley was kicking her legs and struggling as she yelled "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOUR FAMALIES! EVEN YOUR PROM DATES!"

Another man stepped forward and hit her in the stomach with the stock of his AK47 as hard as he could. Harley exhaled and spit blood and stopped struggling.

"Now then Barbra" a man in a suit said "we are willing to let you go free. If you tell us what you are doing here, who sent you and leave the villainous scum with us."

"Well" Batgirl said as she reached for her utility belt "no!"

She pulled out two bat-o-rangs and threw them at the men holding Harley, knocking them out and freeing Harley. Harley saw she was free and pulled a pistol out of one of the men's belts. She shot the man who hit her and grabbed his AK. She shot the chains holding Selina, freeing her.

"Kitty, get Red" Harley said as she shot another gangster.

She ran over to him with the AK in her right hand and grabbed the dead man's in her left. She continued shooting the gangsters as Batgirl continued throwing bat-o-rangs. Selina freed Ivy and took the device off of her head. Ivy stood up as vines rose through the floor and wrapped around the remaining gangsters. Ivy held her hand out and looked around the room. She quickly closed her hand into a fist, causing the vines to crush the gangsters. Harley dropped the AKs and walked over to one of the men who dragged her in.

She reached into shirt and pulled out her .357 and said "this is mine."

She put it in the holster on her belt and said "let's find the kids and blow this joint."

"Well done" Alpha said.

"I'm the only one with an earpiece" Batgirl said.

"Take it out and hold it out" Alpha said.

Batgirl did it and said "ok."

"Well done ladies" Alpha said "the ear pieces have speakers and the ability to shock you. They are very high quality. You have completed your first mission. Welcome to Task Force S."

"S?" Selina asked.

"Yes" Alpha said "for Sirens and Sidekick to Batman. We made an anonymous phone call to warn the drug lord you were coming. You proved yourselves. We will contact you when we have another mission."

"Next time just knock on the door" Harley said.

"We will contact you when you are needed. We will send a helicopter to pick you up and bring in a cleanup crew. They will deal with the child laborers and any other leftover business."

They waited outside and climbed onto the helicopter when it landed.

"They didn't tell me I had to make four stops" the pilot said "I don't know if I have enough fuel."

"You don't have to make four stops" Harley said "just drop us off at a bar in Gotham."

"Can do" the pilot said.

"Why a bar?" Selina asked.

"I could use a drink after this ordeal" Harley said.

"Why?" Batgirl said "we won."

"When they came after me on the hill, two of them tried to…have their way with me." Harley said.

"Really?" Batgirl said "what happened?"

"I shot 'em" Harley said "I stopped 'em before they could do anything, but it gave me flashbacks to certain memories of the Joker and things he did to me."

"Aw" Batgirl said "your precious Mr. J wasn't always an angle to you?"

"Stop!" Harley said "I'm done with him! For good! I live with Red now! I hate him!"

"Could've fooled me" Batgirl said "I thought you always ran back to the Joker at the first opportunity. Just drop everything and run back to Puddin'."

"No!" Harley said "I like living with Red! She's like a sister! She makes me happy and makes me feel safe! I'll never abandon her again!" She clung to Ivy and said "Red's my family! I love her! She's my sister!"

"Uh-huh" Batgirl said "so-"

"Leave her alone!" Ivy interrupted "unless you want to wear a thorn covered vine for a necktie."

The pilot landed the helicopter near a bar and waited. Harley, Ivy and Selina got out. Batgirl sighed and got out too. They walked into the bar and approached the bartender. They were the only people in the place.

"What'll it be, ladies?" the bartender asked.

"Beer" Harley said.

"Red wine" Ivy said.

"Whiskey" Selina said.

They got their drinks and walked over to a table. Batgirl got a martini and sat at a different table and watched them.

"You ok Harl?" Ivy asked.

"I will be, Red" Harley said.

Ivy raised her hand and snapped her fingers and asked "can we get some fried cheese sticks over here and can you change that TV to cartoons?"

"You got it" the bartender said.

"Thanks" Ivy said.

"Thanks Red" Harley said.

She took another drink of her beer. The Bartender changed the TV and brought a basket of cheese sticks to their table.

"Eat up, Harl" Ivy said "and watch your cartoons."

"Yeah" Selina said "it's ok, we all know you're strong enough to put the Joker in the ground if you wanted to."

"And you've got Selina and I right with you if you need us" Ivy said.

Harley nodded and ate a cheese stick. Batgirl was surprised, Harley really did look hurt and she, Ivy and Selina acted almost like family. Batgirl stood up and walked over to their table.

"What?" Selina asked.

"I just wanted to apologize" Batgirl said "for what I said to Harley."

"It's…it's whatevah" Harley said "ya already said ya don't trust us. I didn't expect much, like your plan."

"What do you mean?" Batgirl asked. ,

"I'm crazy, not stupid" Harley said "I actually have a genius IQ, I was a psychiatrist, remember? Ya took me out of the picture, by leaving me on the hill, because ya knew from our battles I can fight like a wild cat. Ya sent Selina to the side door alone, because ya knew it would be a good distraction for ya and because ya knew she would be captured without backup. If ya wanted her to go alone, ya know she could scale the building, slip in through the ceiling and take down the boss without bein' seen. Ya sent Red to the open front loading door so they would overwhelm her. Ya wanted her out of the way 'cos she could take down the entire compound by herself. Then ya would just waltz in, throw a few bat-o-rangs, free Red and Kitty and walk out the big hero and take all the credit. Am I wrong?"

Batgirl looked at her wide eyed and said "I…I…you…how?"

"Yeah" Harley said "if there's anothah mission, I ain't goin' unless Red's the team leader."

Harley drank the last of her beer and asked "ready to go home Red?"

Ivy finished her wine and said "yeah, let's go."

"Wait, you two actually live together?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "evah since I left the Joker. Just like I said."

She laid the money on the table and they left.

"I'm out too" Selina said.

She paid for her drink and left. Batgirl sighed and paid for her drink and left.

Several weeks later, there was a knock on Harley and Ivy's door. Harley opened it and found Selina.

"What's up Kitty?" She asked.

"They're calling us in again" Selina said "gear up."


End file.
